


my one and only

by irlmikleo



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, really cheesy??? but it's also gay so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmikleo/pseuds/irlmikleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorey decides to go on a shopping trip with Alisha, which leaves his boyfriend, Mikleo, quite jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my one and only

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO it's been like 80 years since i've posted anything on here (actually its been like a month but)  
> it was like midnight and i suddenly had the urge to write a sormik thing so??? here you go, it's really short but also cheesy and gay and just. sorey loves meebo so much and i'm dead

"Mikleo, I'm home!"   
  
Usually, Sorey would be greeted with a "welcome home", or "how was your day?" upon stepping through the front door, but his boyfriend was nowhere in sight. That was much to his own misfortune, as he needed some help carrying the multiple bags he was attempting to carry into the apartment- after all, Sorey was too stubborn to make two trips to the car and back. He stumbled to the kitchen and placed the bags onto the countertop, a breath of relief escaping from his throat. _Now then....where is he?_  
  
If he knew Mikleo, he was most likely in their bedroom indulging himself in books, as usual. That was most likely the reason for his absence; sometimes, Mikleo could become so captivated by a book that he would stay up until inhuman hours just to finish it- sometimes, he would even forget to _eat_! Realizing just how much of a bookworm his boyfriend was, Sorey couldn't help but chuckle softly. However, it was another trait of his that caused Sorey to become so _hopelessly_ in love with him.   
  
With a smile stretching across his face, Sorey skipped towards their bedroom located at the end of the hallway; the door was left cracked open, allowing him to peek inside and bare witness to his boyfriend whom was resting on the bed, his face, of course, stuffed into a thick book. Mikleo appeared to be so fixated on the book, he hadn't come to notice his lover's presence; his medium-length hair kept into a messy ponytail, his eyes lowered, but sparkling with interest as they ventured from word to word.   
  
Sorey could barely prevent a grin from crawling onto his face as he crept into the room, quietly, wanting to catch his unexpecting boyfriend by surprise. He then threw himself onto the bed and captured Mikleo in his arms, causing him to let out an alarmed shriek in response. "S-Sorey! Wh-what are you doing? I thought you were out shopping with Alisha?"   
  
"I just got back!"   
  
Mikleo's eyes wandered towards the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed, the time reading exactly 5:00 PM. "....It's already that late?....I could have sworn it was noon only a few minutes ago," He murmered to himself, then lowered his gaze back down towards his beaming boyfriend; however, Mikleo could only roll his eyes at Sorey's ordinary excitement, and went back to his book, "....Well? How was it?"   
  
"....You mean the shopping trip? It was all right, I guess," Sorey began to explain, shifting himself so he could rest his head down onto his boyfriend's lap, "....Alisha dragged me to like, twenty different stores! Most of 'em were for clothing, though....She kept saying how I needed to expand my tastes in fashion, or somethin'. After that, we grabbed a bite to eat at this really fancy restaurant! There was food on the menu I haven't even heard about before-- hey, are you listening?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah...."  
  
Sorey briefly exchanged his boyfriend a glance, before continuing on with his explanation, "....Anywho, something funny ended up happening while we were at the restaurant. We got some kind of discount....because they assumed Alisha and I were a couple! Like, couples get a free dessert, or whatever. Can you even _imagine_ that? Alisha and I being a couple?" Although it was meant to be a simple joke, he could feel Mikleo shift uncomfortably underneath him, and he clutched the book even closer to his face, as if he were attempting to hide his expression.   
  
Confused, Sorey pushed himself back up and tried to peek behind the thick novel concealing his boyfriend's face; even without the presence of the book, he could easily tell that Mikleo had begun to tremble. "....Hey, Mikleo," Sorey started, a hand resting on one of his shoulders, "You know I was just kidding, right? You don't have to get upset...."   
  
Sorey's face became stained with light shade of pink as loud, yet lighthearted laughter cut into the atmosphere; Mikleo's laughter was truly one of his weaknesses, and this time it had caught him completely by surprise. Instead of being upset, or even filled with jealously like Sorey imagined he would be, he seemed to be more amused by the idea. "....They actually assumed that Alisha and you were a _couple_? If Rose ever found out about that, it would be trouble on your part, Sorey."  
  
"Wouldn't it?" Sorey chuckled lightly, "Hopefully Alisha doesn't end up telling her, or Rose is gonna kick my butt tomorrow....but you know, I'm pretty surprised that you're handling it pretty well yourself, Mikleo. Usually you become really jealous whenever--" His sentence was cut off by a hand over his mouth, a flustered Mikleo averting his gaze.   
  
"S-stop making things up, Sorey....I _don't_ get jealous."   
  
Sorey only hummed in response and went to peck a kiss on the hand covering his mouth, causing Mikleo to retreat it out of embarrassment. Now his boyfriend's grin was exposed to the world- bright, and wonderful, and full of innocence....It was one of _Mikleo's_ weaknesses, definitely. "....Says the person who started acting like a pouty child when I said I was gonna spend the day with Alisha," Sorey joked, "You don't have to worry, 'ya know? I couldn't love anyone as much as I love you, Mikleo!"  
  
"Oh be quiet, Sorey...."   
  
"....I'll tell 'ya what! Let's spend the entire day tomorrow, Mikleo!" Sorey proclaimed, his emerald eyes practically _gleaming_ with hopefulness. "We can do whatever you want- _go_ wherever you want! Oh, I have an idea! How about we head down to the bookstore, I mean, you haven't had anything new to read as of recently, right? And we could go grab some lunch, and stop by one of those old antique shops--"   
  
Mikleo decided to answer Sorey's statement by pressing a gentle kiss against his lips, instead of using proper words. While it was meant to be a short, simple kiss, Sorey ended up returning it, and trailed his hand up to cup Mikleo's cheek; soft, against his own, callused palm. "Mikleo," Sorey began, his hand venturing beyond his lover's cheek and hooking around one of the loose strains of hair that were hanging from his ponytail, "....I've never seen you with a ponytail before....Are you gonna let your hair grow out, then?"   
  
"Hmm....perhaps. That is, if it doesn't become too difficult to manage," Mikleo answered, briefly glancing back at the ponytail Sorey continued to play with, as if he were a cat, "....How about you? I've noticed that yours has been growing out quite long as well."   
  
Sorey pulled his hand away from his lover's soft hair to mess with his own; it was much longer than how he normally kept it, since he hasn't felt like getting it cut or trimemd as of recently. "I dunno....I might let my hair grow out too. Who knows, maybe I'll look cooler with long hair?" He spoke positively, and allowed a grin to fall back onto his lips.   
  
"Maybe...."   
  
"Huh? What do you mean by that? Don't you think that I'd look cool, Mikleo?"   
  
"You aren't that cool to begin with, so...."  
   
"Hey!" Sorey laughed, as he was aware that his lover was simply joking with him. He gave Mikleo a light punch against the shoulder, but it was enough to make him twitch nonetheless- he really _was_ fragile, wasn't he? "....Mikleo, you know what?"   
  
"What?...."  
  
"....You're....like my one and only, Mikleo."   
  
It would be strange if such short, yet powerful words didn't cause Mikleo to become even _slightly_ embarrassed. As a light shade of pink was painted across his cheeks, he was forced to turn his head away from his boyfriend's innocent gaze. "....D-do....do you even realize how embarrassing you're being? You....don't need to tell me things like that, Sorey...."  
  
"Why not? I'm only speaking the truth...."   
  
"....I-it's....the same with you....You're irreplaceable, Sorey. You're the most kind, most.... _wonderful_ person I've ever met, and every day I'm thankful that you were the one I ended up falling for." Mikleo thought he should return some cheesy remarks himself, however, he wasn't expecting for Sorey's expression to become so sheepish.   
  
"Th-thank....thank you, Mikleo...."   
  
"Are you actually embarrassed, Sorey?...."  
  
"Kinda....but for the most part, it makes me really happy hearing that from you, Mikleo." Sorey replied, then reached forward and brought Mikleo into a warm embrace. He placed one hand on the back of his lover's soft, snow-like hair and began to trace his fingers through it. "....I love you, Mikleo. Thank you for being apart of my life."   
  
"....There's no need to thank me, Sorey," Mikleo murmered in reply, burying his face into the crook of Sorey's neck. "....I love you, too." 


End file.
